


Routine

by Rakuen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Red Beauty - Freeform, RedBeauty, red and belle, red x belle, ruby and belle, ruby x belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakuen/pseuds/Rakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Beauty AU.<br/>A short story of Belle's harrowing routine, but of how she withstands it for the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Belle awoke, and rolled to face the empty space in the bed beside her - a sight she had become accustomed to.   
She glanced at the clock, blinking "5:03am" brightly in the dimly lit room. She forced herself upright, she'd grown weary and tired of waking up with this feeling. She worried for Ruby, out all night, alone. 

What did she get up to? What ran through her mind during transition? Did it hurt? She had always told her that it didn't, but could she just have been saying that? 

She dragged herself out of bed, callously pulling on her jeans and grabbing a red shirt that had been slung along the floor the night before.   
She paused, pressing it against her face, breathing in Ruby's calming scent.   
Attentively sliding it on, she fastened up a few of the buttons as she walked towards the door. Her coat was routinely laid upon the bottom of the bed, which she grabbed along her way. Throwing it over her shoulders she opened the door, taking a glance back at the clock. "5:09am" it flashed. 

Where was she now? How was she feeling? Will it be safe? 

Questions flooded her mind, but she knew that she must find her again, like she always did, and bring her home where she could keep her comfortable.   
She paced through the darkness of the corridor, picking up a flashlight and a set of keys from the table beside the front door, and slipping into her boots.   
She left the house and stopped at the end of the pathway, deciding which way to search first.   
Looking down the road straight towards the woods, she set of, determined and ready.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
As she walked towards the woods, rippling eerily at the edge of town, she crossed into the diner's entrance.   
Peering inside - she noticed Granny already shining the counter ready for the day's customers. She knocked on the window, though Granny was already on the way.   
Unlocking the door she smiled through the glass and let her in,  
"You alright love?" she spoke calmly, knowing exactly what Belle was here for.   
Every day she laid out Ruby's red cloak and prepared a coffee for Belle, every morning around this time she knew she would arrive to collect them.   
"Not too bad today" responded Belle, strolling in and placing the red cloak over her arm.   
She sipped a little of her coffee. "Do you have any idea where she might be today?" she continued.  
"I heard a bit of a ruckus down near the woods again last night, that's all i know I'm afraid dear" she empathised.   
"thank you" Belle spoke, taking another sip from her cup and walking back through the front door.   
"it's okay love. Have a nice day." replied Granny, watching as Belle walked down the path to the street. She locked the door behind her and continued with her daily routine.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
She approached the woods, her stomach churning as she thought up all the things she could come across, all the terror Ruby could have caused to the woodland creatures the night before.   
She didn't have to walk far until;  
"Belle" a breathy voice echoed from behind a pile of rubble and leaves. She jumped a little, only the light from her flashlight allowing her to see the surroundings, the trees hanging thick overhead left little space for the sunrise to fight its way through.   
She trudged towards the rocks. 

Ruby was curled up, knees to her chest, her bare flesh exposed and dirty. 

She placed the Red cloak gently over her back and knelt down slowly in the mud, rubbing her arms to attempt to give some heat.   
Her body was smeared in blood and dirt, although she didn't notice any wounds.  
She leaned into the fragile young woman and gripped her body within her arms. They held for a few moments until Belle pulled back,

"Come on, let's go home" she smiled pleasantly.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Belle pulled back their duvet, and tenderly helped Ruby lay in bed, her body limp with weakness and exhaustion. 

She covered her back over, and kissed her softly on the tip of the nose.   
Ruby had fallen straight into a deep sleep, and Belle examined her face, carefully pulling pieces of leaf out from her fringe she leaned in and pressed a second kiss onto her forehead.  
Reluctantly, she pulled away, "6:51am" the clocked flashed, sunlight was beginning to peer through the curtains.   
She took one last look at Ruby before she left to go and open her library.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Later that day, Belle returned home. As she closed the front door she smelt the sweet aroma of Ruby's shower gel.   
Throwing the keys onto the table - she walked excitedly up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

She saw Ruby sat up in bed, sipping at a hot cup of coffee, awaiting Belle's return.   
Her damp hair clung onto her shoulders and round onto her collarbone, the duvet pulled cosily over the rest of her body.   
She smiled at Belle as she entered the room, her eyes surveying Ruby.   
Belle blushed at the sight of her face, so perfect and pronounced.   
"How are you feeling?" she swallowed hard, averting her eyes and closing the door behind herself.   
Ruby's eyes fixed solidly on Belle as she watched her walk awkwardly towards the end of the bed and lay her coat down in its usual position   
"I'm good." she purred, placing her cup on the bedside table.   
Belle walked round the edge of the bed and positioned herself on her own side. 

She could see Ruby's eyes glistening at the corner of her sight.   
Belle fluttered as Ruby nudged a little closer, and slowly she turned to face her.  
Ruby's eyes still shimmered with beauty.   
"Good." she whispered.   
Ruby smirked, and leaned in, tenderly touching their lips together. 

Her lips felt soft and wet, and Belle fell immediately into the kiss, everything except this moment slipping from her memories. 

Ruby released, leaving Belle dazed, her eyes closed, lost in the situation for a while.   
She watched her as she forced open her eyes and chuckled when Belle's face turned bright red. 

They spoke and laughed for the next few hours as Belle explained the uncomfortable confrontations at the library, and how a few members of the town had made a unanimous decision that Belle's library was now the new discussion area for their troubles. Belle had even turned up this morning to find Hook and Emma waiting outside with a whiteboard full of clippings and photographs ready to be propped up inside, because it's not like there is any room left at the sheriff's department.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
"10:21pm" the clock flashed.  
"I've got to go." Ruby whispered, as they lay with their arms around one another, noses touching.  
"No. Why? What if you just stayed here, with me" Belle replied coyly, despair inkling onto her face.  
"I can't. I don't want you to see me like that." Ruby lifted Belle's chin and pressed their lips together hard. They stayed close, breathing in each other's scent. Belle began to feel uncomfortable, not wanting this feeling to have to end, like every night. 

"Look" Began Ruby, quickly pulling back and reaching for some red lipstick on the side table, she pulled the lid off and held it between her teeth.   
She pulled back the duvet, exposing Belle's body beneath and began gently lifting her top over her stomach.   
She stroked her long silky fingers across her skin - so soft and innocent - and twisted the lipstick, dropping the lid from her mouth beside them. 

The cold feeling of it touching her flesh sent a sensation shuddering through Belle.  
She wrote;  
"I

Love

You" Boldly in bright red lipstick, and put either of her legs beside Belle's body, positioning her face above Belle's.   
She examined her eyes, filled with love and worry. 

"I love you." Ruby purred.  
"and i love you." Replied Belle.   
They kissed passionately, holding one another close.

Ruby lifted herself off the bed, her body still undressed.   
She began pulling on her clothes and Belle watched the scene unfold as it did every night around this time.

"Don't forget me." Belle forced.

Ruby paused, now fully dressed, and approached her again, leaning down and holding Belle's cheek in her palm.

"I never do." She replied, placing a final kiss between their lips.

She left, without looking back, and Belle lay in bed, desperate for her to return.  
But she didn't. And she knew that she wouldn't. 

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the clock "10:49pm" it flashed eagerly.

Belle sighed, and wiped away her tears. She knew that in 6 hours time, she would get up, and go and find her love, to bring her home for her to be comfortable again. 

For her to know that she was safe. 

As she did every day, at around that time.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
END.  
\-----------------------------------------------


End file.
